Begging You
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Rachel is a bitch, will she ever change? Maybe one Finn Hudson can change her.


**_Hi!_**

**_I hope you enjoy! Reviews please?_**

**_Thank you._**

**_PS.: I do not own Glee._**

* * *

**_Begging You_**

Finn woke up feeling like the luckiest and happiest guy in the whole world, today was finally the day. He had won a promo and he was going to spend a whole day with his idol Rachel Berry, then he would be able to watch her concert in a VIP area, it was sure a dream come true! He had heard rumors that she was in fact a 'bitch' if you know what I mean, she used to treat everyone like shit but he refused to believe it. Today he was finally find out the truth.

* * *

Rachel was laying on her bed with her cat when her father walked in her room and told her to get ready cause the boy that had won the promo was going to be there in a few. She just groaned and when her father glared at her she nodded. She wanted to kill the person that had the idea to take a fan to spend the whole day with her, like really? He was going to her house? What kind of shit was that? Wasn't it hugging at the meet and greet enough? She couldn't stand that. She was indeed what you can call a bitch, she used to think she was the center of the world and others? Well, they're just others, she didn't mind about them. But she knew she had to pretend to be the sweetest girl around her fans or she wouldn't have had any... But to keep up with the act for a whole day would suck.

* * *

Finn was ready to be picked up at his house to finally go meet Rachel Berry, he still couldn't believe that, she was gorgeous and seemed to be so sweet, despite what everyone said. Finn saw a huge black car park in front of his house, he didn't even wait for them to knock, he opened his house door and there she was, smiling big as she always was. Rachel checked him out, well, he was hot, that may not be that boring as she thought before. Finn hugged her tight and she hugged back, he smelled good, yummy, she would totally tap that.

"So, Finn Hudson right?" he nodded.

"Just Finn... I really can't believe I'm here with you! I'm so pleased to meet you." She gave him her best fake smile.

"The pleasure is all mine."

She had to admit there was something about that boy, wait boy? NAH, man! He was making her feeling all awkward around him, she had never felt like that, she was always so bossy, that she really never cared about what other people felt, but that guy, he was truly happy, and somehow she found that cute.

They had finally dropped her home, she went to her room and let him there awkwardly in the living room, he had no idea what to do, so he only sat on the couch and stared at nowhere, then he felt a cat jump beside him. Sheila, he had no doubt, she was so cute! He started to pet her and suddenly Rachel jumped beside him with only short shorts and a top. He couldn't help but stare, what was she doing? The maid arrived and brought them some juice and a snack, Rachel yelled at her instead of saying thank you and Finn was shocked. He had finally realized all the rumors about her being rude and a bitch was nothing but true and that hurt him, but what she was about to do was going to get him beyond the edge.

Rachel jumped on his lap and said like only the cheapest whore of his University would: "you can enjoy me now... I know you want it!" She winked and slowly pecked his lips.

Finn was shocked, worst he was hurt, and how could she think that he only wanted that from her? He really did love her for her music and talent, of course he thought she was a beautiful woman, but he would never be disrespectful to her, and now there she was acting like the biggest whore of the universe. He pushed her away from the kiss and from his lap, he stood up and said he was living. Rachel was in pure shock that never ever happened before! All her male fans had giving her pleasure and never said anything, they considered themselves lucky, so why was this guy acting like this? She went behind him and grabbed his arms, he pushed away from her and with tears in his eyes he said: "I never wanted to believe the rumors but the way you treated that poor woman, she was only serving us, doing her job! She doesn't deserve to be yelled at by a spoiled girl, cause that's what you are a spoiled brat! I was hoping we would talk, I don't know, I thought you would try to get to know me cause that way you would be connecting with your fans, not try to make out with me! That way you don't connect Rachel, and you know why? Cause it means NOTHING! I loved you for your talent, I came here to meet my idol, not a cheap woman, cause that's exactly how you look like to me right now... So, I'm leaving, but don't worry, I won't ruin your image, you'll keep being the sweet Rachel Berry to the media..." Then he walked away.

Rachel felt like a dirty whore for the first time in her life, what that special guy had told her somehow hit her hard. She went to her bed holding Sheila and cried her heart out, was it possible for a person to make you change like that? She felt like she needed to see that guy again, and not act like a bitch. She was feeling like she was heart broken, but why? She just met that guy, wasn't if she was in love with him right? Could it be love at first sight? NAH, she didn't believe in that.

* * *

Her father walked in her room and asked what the hell had she done that Finn had left, but when he saw Rachel's situation he only sat beside her and held her tight. She was still crying as if someone had died, he couldn't understand what happened, then he started to look for some mark of violence on his daughter, something really serious might have happened.

Rachel realized what her father was doing and told him to stop, she then realized how much of a bitch she was being, he was only worried about her. For the first time she noticed how unpleasant it might been to live with her, deal with her. She then slowly spoke:

"It was all my fault dad, he didn't did anything bad to me! I let him down dad... he was so hurt, he told me that he never thought I was like this dad!" He didn't need further explanation, he knew exactly about what she was talking about, and he couldn't deny that someone had been strong enough to put her in her place, that light up a spark of hope inside his heart that she would finally be a better person.

* * *

Later on at the concert Finn couldn't help but go, he had never seen her perform live and he had VIP tickets, he wouldn't be that dumb. But he hoped she didn't see him there, he really didn't want to talk to her ever again.

Rachel walked in the stage and looked at the VIP area, she knew he would be there, for as much hurt as he was he wouldn't lose that opportunity, there she was just pure talent and that was the only thing she thought he loved in her right now. At the end of the concert Rachel sat by her piano and said:

"I know this isn't finished yet, but I need to sing this for a person here in the audience, it's just a chorus of a future song of mine, I wrote it this afternoon after someone finally put me in my place, I want to let you know baby that what you said changed me inside and this time I promise I'm not lying nor pretending, so I'm here begging you to help me be a better person, cause you make me want to be a better person, a person that is worthy of love, worth of your love. You know who you are, so this is for you!"

The she started to sing: "...a little bit longer and I'll be fine, but you don't know what you got until it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, and every time you smile you laugh you glow and you don't even know..." She never saw the crowd cheer so loud, then she realized she had tears in her eyes, that never happened before. She looked at Finn and saw him crying, he had that smile to die for on his face, she motioned with her hand for him to come to her, he shook his head and mouthed to her "later" and just winked.

* * *

After the concert Rachel went to her dressing room and saw her father there with Finn beside him, she didn't know who to hug first so she ran to her father's arms and held him tight crying like a little kid. He held her back for a moment and for the first time in a long time she heard her father whispering to her "I'm so proud of you!", she looked at him and smiled big. He slowly let go of her and looked at Finn, Rachel smiled big wiping her tears and slowly approached him.

As her father left the room Finn pulled her in his arms and held her tight. Rachel looked at him and started to say "sorry" over and over again till she was silenced by his lips on hers, she smiled on the kiss and Finn looked at her saying:

"You are worth of my love and I'm here to help you with whatever you need... and I'm glad I make you want to be a better person." Rachel just smiled, pecked his lips one more time and said:

"You'll become a part of me, day or night, dark or light... Thank you!"

**_THE END._**


End file.
